1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the cellular telephone industry, and more particularly to a hands-free cellular telephone system, including a personal digital assistant with pager capabilities.
2. Problems in the Art
Conventional cellular telephones, which have become extremely popular, use high frequency radio waves to transmit and receive data. They also generate extensive electromagnetic fields. Such high frequency waves and electromagnetic fields have been linked to cancer and other serious health problems. There is therefore a need to protect cellular telephone users from such potentially harmful effects.
Additionally, conventional cellular telephones require a user to hold the telephone and thereby cause the user to lose the use of that hand for driving or other purposes. Users have attempted to solve this problem by holding the cellular telephone in a manner which frees up both of the user""s hands. However, this may cause other problems, such as limiting the user""s field of view, range of motion, or causing discomfort. This presents potentially hazardous conditions for the user and others. There exists a need to free up both hands of a user for driving and other purposes.
Further, current systems and methods of operating a cellular telephone in a hands-free fashion have resulted in unsightly attachments which must be worn by the user. Microphones that are worn by a user tend to protrude into the facial area of the user and interfere with the user during times when it is desirable not to use the cellular telephone such as eating, drinking, and other day to day activities. Though such microphones may be adjusted and placed away from the user""s facial area or removed during times when the cellular telephone is not in use, such adjustments are unnecessarily burdensome. It is therefore desirable to have a hands-free system capable of being worn by the user at all times without interfering in the day to day activities of the user.
Other forms of hands-free operation of a cellular telephone have placed the microphone away from the user""s facial area. Such placement results in a loss of clarity of the user""s voice and tends to interject other surrounding sounds, such as wind, traffic, radio, and other voices into the transmission of the user""s voice.
Currently, cellular phones are beginning to merge with personal digital assistants for convenience purposes. A user can use the personal digital assistant and then use the cellular phone at a separate time. However, the combination typically prevents simultaneous use because the cellular telephone must be held close to the user""s head, making the personal digital assistant inaccessible. It is therefore desirable to be able to access the personal digital assistant while using the cellular telephone.
There is therefore a need for a hands-free cellular telephone system which avoids these and other problems.
Features of the Invention
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved cellular telephone system which overcomes the problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a cellular telephone system which prevents the user""s head from exposure to the potentially harmful emissions of current cellular telephones.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a cellular telephone system capable of hands-free operation.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a cellular telephone system capable of being worn by a user without interfering in a user""s day to day activities.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of a cellular telephone capable of transmitting a user""s voice while avoiding the transmission of surrounding sounds.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a cellular telephone system capable of providing hands-free use of a cellular telephone while maintaining access to a built-in personal digital assistant.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of one device which can function as a cellular telephone, a personal digital assistant, or a pager.
These, as well as other features and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent from the following specification and claims.
The present invention generally comprises a cellular telephone transceiver, an ear piece which receives the voice vibrations of a user, and a wireless linkage operatively connected between the two. When worn by a user, the ear piece receives the bone and air conductive voice vibrations transmitted through the user""s external auditory canal and converts them into electrical signals. These electrical signals are then converted to short range low frequency radio waves and sent to the cellular transceiver. The cellular transceiver unit then acts like a cellular telephone, a personal digital assistant and a pager.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention includes a cellular transceiver unit which includes a standard telephone keypad and a display. The display is preferably part of the personal digital assistant and can tell the user when an incoming telephone call, e-mail message, or page arrives. The keypad can be flipped up to reveal the touch screen of the personal digital assistant to allow the user to keep track of appointments, phone numbers, and other personal and business information. The personal digital assistant can also use the cellular connection to access the internet and other sources of information. This allows the user to respond to e-mail messages, check stock prices, book hotels and perform a variety of other tasks.